His Presence
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sebuah keberadaan yang tak pernah dia rindukan, yang selalu ada walau dia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh.


**His Presence**

**.**

_kazuka's fanwork; suigetsu/karin. _

_naruto and all of charas here are kishimoto-sensei's._

_crime/romance._

**.**

A presence that never been missed by her, something always there in her bitter life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh. Sasuke si bocah kecil itu?" Suigetsu menyerahkan kembali foto itu pada Karin. Seringainya tampak lebar seperti biasa, apalagi ketika gadis itu membalasnya dengan tawa licik yang terdengar pelan.

"Kali ini tidak apa-apa, kan?" ia mengeluarkan senjata kecilnya yang selalu terselip di pinggang.

"Terserah. Tapi kau harus tanggung akibatnya kalau tertangkap."

"Tidak akan," Karin tertawa. "Aku jamin kali ini akan berhasil seperti biasa."

Suigetsu memutar matanya. "Kapan?"

"Malam ini juga."

"Baik. Aku cari makan pagi dulu," ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menyandarkan diri di dinding yang lembab itu menuju jalan keluar.

"Bawakan untukku. Aku tidak makan sejak kemarin siang."

Sejenak Suigetsu berhenti.

"Kau harus bayar padaku."

Kedutan di kening Karin terbentuk dalam hitungan cepat, dan kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. "Memangnya aku siapamu? Bawa untukku atau kau tidak akan kuajak dalam permainan ini!"

"Hahaha!" Suigetsu tertawa, terbahak-bahak. "Memangnya siapa yang punya perlu? Yang punya dendam pribadi dengannya kan dirimu."

"Tcih," Karin membuang wajahnya. "Jangan cerewet. Sana, pergi. Atau kau akan tega membiarkan temanmu ini kelaparan?"

"Tidak peduli," Suigetsu terus pergi dengan cuek dan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Karin hanya mendengus kesal satu kali lagi. Terkadang capek juga punya _partner_ seperti Suigetsu yang cerewet dan seenaknya itu.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Bau lembab dari dinding yang berlumut—dingin dan gelap itu tetap tidak menyurutkan niat Karin untuk tetap berdiam di dalamnya. Ya, di ruangan bekas _basement_ gedung tak terpakai itu adalah ruang untuk mereka hidup dan bersembunyi.

Tidak ada pemandangan untuk dilihat, tidak ada cahaya matahari untuk mereka. Cuma ada dingin, sepi dan seperti inilah kehidupannya sedari kecil.

Ditinggal orang tua bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan itulah yang menjadi persamaan Karin dan si _partner_-nya barusan hingga mereka memulai sebuah jalan berbatu bernama kehidupan.

Karin memainkan selembar foto itu di tangan kirinya, mengibas-ngibaskan smntara ia terus memandang ke bagian luar kaca buram yang menjadi satu-satunya ventilasi di sana.

Suigetsu agak lama. Lebih lama dari biasanya.

Hm, mereka memang jarang bisa terlihat akur dalam hal pembicaraan, tapi Karin akui mereka sering kompak dan bekerja sama lebih baik dalam menjalankan 'pekerjaan' mereka.

Yah, walaupun tadi sempat ada adu mulut, Karin yakin Suigetsu pasti akan menyisihkan sedikit makanan itu untuknya. Orang itu memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi tidak sedikit juga waktu ia bisa peduli.

Karena hanya Suigetsu yang Karin punya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Lama!"

"Masih bersyukur kau kubawakan!"

"Uh," Karin segra duduk bersila di lantai tanah itu. Sudah terbiasa. Ia segera mengambil sumpit yang tersisip di dalam plastik yang sama dari makanan itu. Karin yakin itu adalah sumpit bekas Suigetsu tadi.

Makanannya juga tersisa separuh, pasti orang ini hanya membeli satu porsi. Ia menatap Suigetsu tajam.

"Aku tidak bawa banyak uang. Cuma itu. Jangan cerewet."

"Cerewet bilang cerewet," Karin mulai sarapan paginya; tidak peduli itu enak atau tidak, yang penting ia bisa mengisi perutnya.

Suigetsu duduk di sudut lain pojok _basement_ tersebut. Ia memungut foto target yang dijatuhkan Karin di dekat jendela.

"Kau dendam cuma karena dia meninggalkan kita?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Alasanmu lucu."

Karin yang barusan akan memasukkan lagi satu suapan _yakisoba_ ke mulutnya berhenti sebentar. "Apa maksudmu? Ya terserah kau kalau tidak mau ikut!"

"Jadi perempuan jangan gampang mengomel. Tidak akan ada yang mau denganmu."

"Jadi laki-laki juga jangan cerewet. Tidak akan ada perempuan yang betah denganmu."

Suigetsu tidak menjawab, ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat foto itu.

"Aku akan cari info tentangnya," ia kemudian bangkit.

"Ke mana?"

"Kemana informasi itu ada."

Karin menggeleng-geleng. "... Hati-hati."

Entahlah; apa Suigetsu mendengarnya atau tidak.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Taksiran Karin, ini sudah pukul dua belas lewat. Jam tangannya mati dari seminggu yang lalu dan ia belum punya uang untuk mengganti baterainya.

Beginilah kehidupannya. Semua serba terbatas, dan ia juga tidak mengerti alasannya tetap hidup dan bertahan.

Merampok.

Cuma itu yang menjadi penopang kehidupannya bersama Suigetsu. Tidak ada jalan lain yang lebih mudah; menurutnya. Ia hidup dalam gelap. Hidup dalam kesepian. Tidak punya siapapun dan apapun yang bisa menjamin masa depannya akan lebih cerah dari ini.

Tidak pernah mengenal orang tua; atau apapun itu yang disebut dengan istilah asing dalam hidupnya—keluarga. Bertemu Suigetsu di usia tujuh tahun di tepi jalan, dan mereka mulai saling membantu untuk sekedar tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka ketika matahari esok akan datang menyapa.

Dan orang itu, juga datang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ada yang menusuk tiap kali Karin mengingat namanya. Dadanya sakit, seperti dikejar dan dihantui rasa yang berat.

Di usia sepuluh, Sasuke bergabung dengan mereka untuk bersama-sama mengarungi hidup yang begitu gelap dan salah untuk anak seperti mereka.

Banyak yang Karin dapatkan dari waktu bersama pemuda yang sedingin es itu.

Luarnya memang dingin, tapi Karin menemukan hal yang sama dari orang itu dari dalam. Ia terpisah dari orang tuanya sebab kasus penculikan, dan ia berhasil melarikan diri kemudian berujung hidup di jalan seperti dirinya.

"_Apa kita akan terus bersama-sama, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn, ya."_

"_Janji?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menikah denganku nanti?"_

"_Tidak masalah."_

"_Kita akan menciptakan keluarga yang keren ya, Sasuke-kun? Kau akan bekerja, dan aku bekerja, lalu anak-anak kita tidak akan kesulitan seperti ini juga!"_

Tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya setiap kali ingatan tentang itu mampir.

Karin pegang itu sebagai sebuah janji. Entah mengapa ia terus berharap bisa terus maju hanya untuk menagih janji itu pada Sasuke.

Orang itu pergi meninggalkan dia dan Suigetsu di usia tiga belas karena ditemukan orang tuanya.

Karin anggap itu sebagai sebuah pengkhianatan. Sasuke telah melanggar janjinya untuk terus bersama. Sasuke pergi. Sasuke pasti punya kehidupannya sendiri bersama keluarganya—yang ternyata adalah orang kaya. Dia pasti akan bahagia; dan tidak akan ada yang berubah dari kehidupan Karin yang ditinggalkan.

Di usianya yang sudah lebih dari dua puluh, Karin tidak menemukan sedikit pun kebahagiaan yang pasti sekarang dinikmati Sasuke.

Ia benci itu. Sangat benci.

Tiga hari lalu ia mendapat info tentang Sasuke dan tempat tinggalnya setelah merampok salah satu pemuda yang ternyata bawahan Uchiha tersebut.

Dan mungkin... ia bisa datang untuk melampiaskan kebenciannya.

Balas dendam? Karin tidak mau menyebutnya seperti itu, tapi ternyata tidak ditemukan kata yang paling sesuai untuk kemudian mewakilinya.

Yang ia tahu hanya satu. Sasuke itu jahat dan kejam.

"Aku dapat beberapa hal barusan."

Karin lekas-lekas menghapus air matanya. Sejak kapan Suigetsu di sana? Pasti ia melihat bagaimana dirinya menangis barusan. Oh, memalukan.

Tapi sepertinya... kalaupun melihat, ia pikir Suigetsu tidak akan peduli.

"A-apa? Ceritakan."

"Ia sudah menikah dan punya satu anak yang berusia kurang dari satu tahun."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku punya banyak akses," Suigetsu memandang langit-langit. "Mau dihabisi satu atau semua? Kau mau sekalian mengambil hartanya? Katanya dia sekarang jadi kaya."

"Apapun itu asalkan aku bisa membuat perhitungan dengannya."

Ya, ia yakin. Perlukah ampunan lagi untuk orang yang sudah mengkhianati dan meninggalkannya?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau lewat sana, dan aku di ke sini," Suigetsu mengarahkan Karin untuk pergi ke sebelah kiri dari rumah itu. Ia memang ahli dalam penyusupan, dan Karin bagian melucuti korbannya; itu yang biasa mereka lakukan.

_Cih,__besar__juga.__Bahagia__kau__rupanya,__Sasuke_. Ia bergumam, dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik jubah yang kemudian ditutup rapat sampai ke leher tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya dari setengah tahun ini Karin menggunakan lagi pistolnya. Beberapa penjaga ia lumpuhkan dengan itu dengan peredam suara, setidaknya meminimalisir kemungkinan untuk ketahuan sebelum waktunya.

Karin berhasil masuk. Dan ia juga yakin Suigetsu telah berhasil pula. Orang itu sering mengejeknya dalam hal penyusupan sebab ia sering lamban.

Dari ruang pertama yang begitu besar itu, tangga untuk ke lantai atas membentang di tengah-tengah. Terlebih dahulu ia memeriksa ruangan-ruangan yang ada di lantai bawah.

Suigetsu menggeleng; memberi kode dari arah ruangan yang sepertinya dapur. Tidak ada siapapun, begitu yang Karin terjemahkan. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membuat waktu—segera ke lantai atas.

Karin bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Apakah ia masih ingat akan hal yang Karin simpan begitu lama?

Kalau ia lupa... Karin bertekad untuk segera membunuhnya. Seenak itukah melupakan orang yang ternyata menganggapnya begitu berharga?

Suigetsu menyikut lengannya. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam kendali masa lalu.

Satu ruangan yang tertutup gorden langsung menghadap ke tangga. Masing-masing dari mereka berdiri di sebelah kiri dan kanan tirai tersebut.

Karin sudah siaga dengan senjatanya, dan Suigetsu menyeringai.

Ada suara yang begitu menggemaskan dari dalam. Sepertinya suara anak kecil. Dan seorang wanita.

Karin yakin Sasuke ada di sana, sebab itu pasti suara istri dan anaknya.

"Daisuke, ayo, datang pada ayahmu di sana! Ayo!"

Suara wanita itu membuat Karin ingin muntah. Inikah kebahagiaan yang Sasuke dapat? Kenapa kehidupan ini begitu tidak adil?

"Nah, anak pintar!"

_Cih_.

DOR!

Karin meluapkan semuanya. Ia memberi tembakan ke atas, menghambur ke ruangan tersebut.

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu segera mendekap putra kecilnya, dan Sasuke refleks berdiri melindungi istri dan putranya.

Hanya sekian detik bertukar pandang dengan Karin, Sasuke bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah.

"Kau Karin, kan?"

Karin mendengus kemudian. "Aku tersanjung. Ternyata kau masih mengenaliku."

"Rambut merahmu."

Sempat Karin lihat wanita di belakang Sasuke itu makin merapat ke suaminya, dan suara tangis mulai terdengar dari anak di pelukannya.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini?"

Karin menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, dan kemudian menjadi samar, karena bulir-bulir air yang semakin memaksa untuk jatuh.

Sepuluh tahun lebih tidak bertemu, tatap matanya masih sama. Bibirnya yang selalu terkatup itu tidak berubah. Wajahnya yang putih bersih tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak kesedihan.

Tatapan yang ternyata bukan cuma untuknya, sebuah bukti kalau Sasuke sudah meninggalkan sebuah luka untuk Karin.

Sasuke telah merampas masa depan yang ia kira akan menjadi cerah.

DOR!

Karin tidak tahan lagi. Luka ditinggalkan dan 'dicampakkan' seperti ini tidak lebih baik dari apapun. Ia melepaskan satu tembakan dengan mata terpejam, entah mengenai siapa di sana.

"Kau bodoh."

Membuka matanya, Karin mendapati Sasuke telah memegang senjata yang diarahkan kepadanya. Oh, rupanya tembakannya tadi meleset, dua orang berharga Sasuke tampak masih berlindung di punggungnya.

Dan juga ia dapati Suigetsu di sampingnya bertangan kosong. Sasuke merebut pistolnya secepat itu?

Baru ia ingat kalau Sasuke pernah berkata kalau dirinya pernah disekolahkan bela diri oleh orang tuanya yang berada itu.

"Jalan hidupmu masih kotor. Kupikir dengan meninggalkanmu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

"Kau yang bodoh, egois! Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, kau mengkhianatiku!"

DOR!

Sasuke memeberi peringatan dengan satu kali tembakan yang sengaja dibuat meleset tersebut. Membuat satu lubang di temboknya.

Karin jatuh berlutut. Ia sudah dilemahkan oleh rasa sakit hatinya sendiri. Ia adalah wanita yang pasti mengutamakan perasaan—dan itu yang membuat pistol di tangannya terjatuh.

"Daripada menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang yang tidak punya hubungan lagi denganmu, perbaiki dulu kehidupanmu itu."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Suigetsu yang memutuskan secara sepihak untuk membawanya pulang tanpa hasil apapun.

Karin kembali duduk di tepi _basement_ dengan lemah.

Sudah ia duga... ia tidak bisa membunuh orang yang (pernah) ia sayangi dengan tangannya sendiri, meski sebenci apapun dirinya.

Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke sendiri yang mendapat kebahagiaan itu? Kenapa mereka tidak bersama-sama?

Karin mendekap lututnya. Hidup itu terlalu berat untuk tidak ia tangisi. Meski ia paling anti untuk berperilaku lemah, untuk urusan ini ia menyerah.

Ya, ia mengerti ia egois; ia nyaris membunuh keluarga kecil Sasuke dari tembakannya itu.

Tapi bukankah Sasuke lebih egois?

Ia cuma bisa membiarkan air matanya terus turun dan membasahi _jeans_-nya yang sudah begitu usang.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Terbangun, sudah ada secangkir minuman yang mengepul di depannya. Karin baru sadar posisi tidurnya sangat tidak menguntungkan, terbungkuk dan dengan mata yang masih perih.

Sakit.

—Eh, apanya? Hatinya? Fisiknya?

Semua.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Suigetsu berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat. Sesaat kemudian tangan itu terjulur, memberikannya selembar kain merah yang terlipat.

"Ya... Terima kasih..."

"Pembohong."

Karin terkejut, Suigetsu segera berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau selalu bilang baik-baik saja padahal kau terus memikirkannya."

Terkena langsung pada sasaran.

"Pikirkan semua yang sudah pernah kau punya. Aku akan siap menyusun strategi kembali untukmu jika kau benar-benar ingin menyerang keluarga Uchiha itu sekali lagi."

Lalu sang sahabat pergi. Karin cuma bisa menumpahkan semuanya dengan meringis lagi.

Ya, ia punya _partner_ yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Kenapa ia harus menunggu seseorang yang sudah tak peduli lagi? Dan punya kehidupannya sendiri?

Ia lelah. Dirinya salah.

Selama punya _dia_, mungkin... tidak akan apa-apa?

Ia berdiri, dan lekas menyambar Suigetsu yang sudah akan keluar.

Suigetsu menoleh, Karin mencengkeram bagian punggung baju Suigetsu. Sebuah tubuh yang keberadaannya tak pernah dirindu, tapi selalu hadir dan tak pernah absen peduli padanya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan apa yang seperti Sasuke lakukan padaku."

_**-end.**_

* * *

><p>Hai semua, selamat bertemu kembali! (?) ^^;; entah kenapa ada ide mendadak tentang mereka berdua. yah, ini kali pertama aku nulis pair ini, sih. mohon maaf kalo ada typo, ya, ngga sempat meriksa lagi ini D:<p>

thankies all! ^^


End file.
